The present invention relates to a mixing chamber for use in a toilet sanitizing system.
Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/931,929, filed Sep. 17, 1997, is directed to a self-sanitizing toilet seat cleaning apparatus that includes a schematically depicted reservoir intended to supply disinfectant to a toilet bowl and toilet seat. The present invention may be employed in Applicant's co-pending application as the reservoir.